We Warners five
by Thatfake90'sKid
Summary: John and Jackie arrive in the city of Burbank, CA and find themselves face to face with the Warner Brothers, and their sister Dot! What Zaniness will follow? read the story to find out!


**Hey guys! this is Thatfake90'sKid. This is my first story, so it won't be my best pieces. Also, Animaniacs is owned by Warner Bros. Let the show begin!**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Warners**

The bus arrived in Burbank, CA. John and Jackie tripped over each other trying to get out and take in the not-so-fresh-air, to their dismay. They looked around for a spot to sit, till a bench came into view. They sat down, and pulled out a map Of Burbank.

"So, John," Said Jackie. "What are we supposed to do in Burbank? There ain't crap here!"

"Calm down Jackie," John replied. "We'll only be here for two days, what don't you get? Besides, we can do alot of things here. See, we could go and see the Tonight show with Jay Leno Live, or see Jimmy Kimmel Live-"

"John, I don't care for these friggin' stand-up comedy shows. Besides, we should be here long, or our parents will be pissed!" Interrupted Jackie. _She was right, _thought John. _We're onl_y 15 and 16. _We shouldn't be going around without letting them know. _John quickly dismissed the thought and relaxed.

"Jackie, you always liked drawing, so how 'bout we take a tour at the Warner Bros. Studio?" Asked John.

Jackie thought about it for a little.

"Alright," She concluded. "Thank God its only 4 blocks away-"

"Ah-ah-ah," Said John. "Taxi's the way to go, my lady."

John and Jackie soon hitched a ride to the Warner Bros. Studio, where they bought VIP tickets and waited for the tour guide. Jackie soon noticed something on the Warner Bros. water tower...

_Are those... People? Why are they up there?_

John quickly noticed the expression on Jackie's face, and came to her aid.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Wondered John.

"Tell me you see those people up there too." Replied Jackie.

"Yeah, I see them. They're probably just maintenance workers, nothing to fret about."

Jackie reassured herself. _John's right. Its just a bunch of maintenance workers... What the.._

Jackie looked in shock as the top of the tower opened, and a giant hot-air balloon with the "maintenance workers" floated out of the tower.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Exclaimed Jackie, trying to alert anyone near her. John spun around, and looked in awe, as the hot-air balloon floated towards them.

"Oh God, that thing's gonna crash into the building right next to us!" John yelled.

And indeed, it did, sending the 3 figures crashing onto them. _What were they!? Jackie thought. Dogs? Cats? Bugs?_ They were black, with white faces and red noses. The tallest one that wore brown pants and the one wearing a red hat and blue sweatshirt with tongue hanging sprung into Jackie's arms.

"Helloooo NURSE!" The two exclaimed as they gave jackie a big, wet kiss.

"Boys..." Sighed the smallest one that wore a pink skirt and flower in hair. Jackie threw the two off, gasping, while John was pushing the smallest one off him.

"What are you things!?" Screamed John.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" The two boys exclaimed.

"And the Warner sister!" Quipped in the girl.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm cute!"

Jackie and John were still in shocked by what happened. One does not simply float a hot-air balloon out of a water tower! And why were they in the water tower in the first place?

"What the hell..." Wondered John and Jackie.  
"Hey guys, let's keep this rated-G!" Butted in the one named Yakko. He then proceded to somehow pull out a bar of soap and washed John and Jackie's mouths with it.

"Ugh! What the heck was that for!?" Jackie sputtered.

"We needed to wash-out that potty mouth of yours!" Replied Yakko.

"Alright you smartass, what do you want-" John tried to say, till Wakko slapped a black sticker that read 'CENSORED' in red letters over his mouth. The Warners then proceded to nod in disapointment as John ripped the sticker off.

"My God John, we should have gone to the Tonight show with Jay Leno after all..." Moaned Jackie.

**Well, I hope that's good for a first chapter. Please leave a review, give your ideas, and I may just put them in. Until next time...**

**That90'sKid**


End file.
